1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments, and more particularly, to garments for protection from ultraviolet radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin cancer is a cancer that starts in the skin. Some other types of cancer start in other parts of the body and can spread to the skin, but these are not skin cancers. There are two main types of skin cancers, keratinocyte cancers, and melanomas. Basal and squamous cell skin cancers are by far the most common cancers of the skin. They start in cells called keratinocytes, the most common cells in the skin. Melanomas are cancers that develop from melanocytes. The cells that make the brown pigment that gives skin its color. Melanocytes can also form benign growths called moles.
There are other types of skin cancers as well, but they are much less common. They include merkel cell carcinoma, kaposi sarcoma, cutaneous lymphoma, skin adnexal tumors, and various types of sarcomas. However, together, these types account for less than 1% of all skin cancers.
Exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation is a major risk factor for most skin cancers. Sunlight is the main source of UV rays. People who get a lot of UV exposure from the sun are at greater risk for skin cancer. Even though UV rays make up only a very small portion of the sun's rays, they are the main cause of the sun's damaging effects on the skin. UV rays damage the DNA of skin cells. Skin cancers start when this damage affects the DNA of genes that control skin cell growth.
There are three main types of UV rays. UVA rays age skin cells and can damage their DNA. These rays are linked to long-term skin damage such as wrinkles, but they are also thought to play a role in some skin cancers. UVB rays can directly damage skin cells' DNA, and are the main rays that cause sunburns. They are also thought to cause most skin cancers. Lastly, UVC rays don't get through our atmosphere and are not in sunlight. They are not normally a cause of skin cancer. Both UVA and UVB rays damage skin and cause skin cancer. UVB rays are a more potent cause of at least some skin cancers, but based on what's known today, there are no safe UV rays.
The amount of UV exposure a person gets depends on the strength of the rays, the length of time the skin is exposed, and whether the skin is protected with clothing or sunscreen. Skin cancers are one result of getting too much sun, but there are other effects as well. Sunburn and tanning are the short-term results of too much exposure to UV rays, and are signs of skin damage. Long-term exposure can cause early skin aging, wrinkles, loss of skin elasticity, dark patches, and pre-cancerous skin changes.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120255094 A1, published on Oct. 11, 2012 to Victor Dragony for sun screen article. However, it differs from the present invention because Dragony teaches a sun screen article protecting at least an arm and a shoulder, and optionally a portion of the neck and/or a portion of the hand of a person wearing it from excessive exposure to solar radiation, and method of using the sun screen article inside a vehicle. The article includes a tubular portion adapted to protect an arm and a flap adjoining the tubular portion and adapted to protect a shoulder. An optional collar portion affixed to the open and of the flap is structured to screen at least a portion of the neck. An epaulette, in affixable cooperation with the flap of the sun screen article, prevents a shoulder harness from freely moving with respect to the sun screen article and a body of the sun screen article from sliding down the arm of the wearer.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20100024088 A1, published on Feb. 4, 2010 to Shannon Griefer for UV protected arm sleeves. However, it differs from the present invention because Griefer teaches an arm sleeve comprising an upper arm portion, a lower arm portion, and a pocket, wherein the arm sleeve provides protection against harmful ultraviolet rays. The arm sleeve may be made out of spandex or a combination of spandex and any one or more of bamboo, polyester, nylon, hemp, maize, lyocell, or other wood pulp based fabric, or other synthetic or natural knitted or woven fabric. The arm sleeve may also have a fastener to attach two or more arm sleeves together.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,844 B1 issued to Patrick Castillo on Aug. 17, 2004 for arm shades. However, it differs from the present invention because Castillo teaches a health apparatus for use by individuals while driving. The health apparatus would be an arm shield, which would be worn over an individual's “outside arm” while driving. The arm shield would reduce sun exposure on the arm and would be attached via two end-mounted elastic bands. An extra hood could be wrapped around the individual's hand on the outside arm for added protection.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,550 B1 issued to Barbara Flores on Apr. 1, 2003 for a set of driving gloves. However, it differs from the present invention because Flores teaches a set of three driving gloves, each having a different length to be worn by a driver. Each glove has a varying length with finger portions cut away to allow for greater flexibility when driving. The set includes a full length glove, a medium length glove, and a short glove.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,278 A issued to Guillermo Lopez on Feb. 29, 2000 for a sun protection device. However, it differs from the present invention because Lopez teaches a device for protecting the user while seated in a vehicle from the harmful effects of the sun. The sun protection device includes a headpiece, which may be a cap or headband, a face/neck cover for shielding the side of the user's face and directly exposed to the sun and a shoulder/arm cover for shielding the user's shoulder and arm directly exposed to sunlight. The device may further include a hand cover for the user's hand, which is most directly exposed to sunlight, as well as a second shoulder/arm cover for the side of the user's body indirectly exposed to the sun through other vehicle openings.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,062 A issued to Li Ming Tseng on May 13, 1997 for an arm and hand UV protection sleeve for driving. However, it differs from the present invention because Tseng teaches an arm and hand ultra violet protection sleeve for driving that includes a special graded fabric sun-block sleeve for UV protection while driving. The UV-proof sleeve is constructed of special graded soft and smooth irritation free fabric material, and with an elongated air ventilating chamber-like cavity extended from the upper arm portion down to the wrist area and from the wrist, a cuff extends in arch over the back of the hand which ends over the tip of the fingers, and with fastening elements and openings to both ends, so that the sleeve can be held in place gently and worn comfortably while driving. The UV protection sleeve can effectively narrow down and reduce the chance of drivers contracting any type of skin damage or health hazardous skin diseases from the intrusion of ultra violet radiation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633 A issued to George V. Rael on Oct. 25, 1994 for an arm protective garment. However, it differs from the present invention because Rael teaches an arm protective garment that includes an elongated tubular sleeve made of a flexible fabric and defining an elongated internal cavity extending between opposite ends. The sleeve is open at one end for slipping over a driver's hand and arm and for receiving the driver's arm in the internal cavity of the sleeve. The garment also includes a mitten of flexible fabric disposed on the other end of the sleeve and defining an internal pocket for receiving the driver's hand therein. The mitten has only a thumb opening defined therein for extension of the driver's thumb from the mitten. The garment further includes a flexible strap attached to the one open end of the sleeve for encircling the neck or chest of the driver for releasable reattachment to the one open end of the sleeve to retain the sleeve on the driver's arm.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,157 A issued to Linda D. Pryor on Oct. 15, 1991 for a solar radiation protecting device and method. However, it differs from the present invention because Pryor teaches a solar radiation protecting device for protecting the forearm and perhaps a portion of an upper arm of an individual when the arm of that individual projects outwardly of a vehicle window while the passenger or driver is seated within the vehicle. This protective device will protect against excessive solar radiation exposure when the arm is so projected beyond the window of the vehicle and thereupon exposed to solar radiation. The protecting device comprises a flexible fabric covering which extends over at least a portion of the forearm of the individual and also permits air exposure to the skin while worn. Strap means are located on the flexible fabric covering for releasably securing the fabric covering to the forearm of the individual.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D675,381 S issued to Patricia Rambo on Jan. 29, 2013 for a sun protective garment. However, it differs from the present invention because Rambo teaches a different design from that of Applicant.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D649,293 S issued to Frank T. Lyons on Nov. 22, 2011 for an arm protector for blocking sunlight while driving. However, it differs from the present invention because Lyons teaches a different design from that of Applicant.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to EP Patent No. 1754420 (A2) issued to Draznin Elke on Feb. 21, 2007 for a sun protective sleeve for car driver. However, it differs from the present invention because Elke teaches a sleeve made of a light textile material for a comfortable feeling on a hot day and is designed as an ordinary sleeve provided with an extension covering the back of the hand. The upper end can also be provided with an extension in order to prevent the sleeve from exposing the shoulder of the user. The sleeve is available in various sizes.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to KR Patent No. 100819426 B1 issued to Sin Dong II on Apr. 4, 2008 for a sun cover for arm. However, it differs from the present invention because Sin Dong II teaches an arm cover for protecting an arm from the sunlight to achieve a smooth air circulation and a hygienic usage, and to allow a user to have a convenient wearing feeling. An arm cover for protecting an arm from a sunlight includes: an upper-arm covering unit, which is to be fastened to an upper arm of a user; and a forearm covering unit, which is to be fastened to his/her forearm. The upper-arm covering unit comprises: a first upper-arm covering member, having a shape corresponding to his/her upper arm; and a second upper-arm covering member, wrapping an outer surface of the first upper-arm covering member; as well as an air vent. The forearm covering unit comprises: a first forearm covering member, having a shape corresponding to his/her forearm; a second forearm covering member, wrapping an outer surface of the first forearm covering member; and a hand back covering member, having a film member, and connected to the first forearm covering member in a swiveled manner.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.